Curhat
by Erry-kun
Summary: Bokuto sedang tumben-tumbennya mengerjakan tugas kuliah tatkala Kuroo datang dengan membawa ekspresi serunyam butiran debu dan hati yang hancur sore itu. "Anjir nggak ... gue diputusin, kampret." / Friendship Kuroo/Bokuto. Slight KuroTsuki, BokuAka.


**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Curhat © Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc banget, typo, au, mengandung slash, kata-kata anu, bahasa preman, dan eyd-less.**

* * *

 **Curhat**

 **.: Oneshot :.**

* * *

Kuroo Tetsurou dan Bokuto Kotaro adalah pasangan sejoli sehidup semati yang disatukan oleh tanda tangan di atas materai tanda lunas bayar biaya sewa kos. Mereka dekat sekali meskipun belum sampai taraf suap-suapan apalagi mandi bareng. Meskipun sering tertukar celana dalam, Kuroo mengaku betah tinggal bersama laki-laki bermata burung hantu itu begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sebagai kawan sejawat yang menemani di kala suka maupun duka, ada banyak cerita yang mereka bagi setiap malam sebelum tidur. Tentang Kuroo yang selalu nafsu lihat adik tingkat berkacamatanya, tentang _pedekate_ Bokuto pada si _gebetan_ yang tidak kunjung menemui akhir penuh cinta. Biar Kuroo selangkan lebih maju karena bisa mengambil label _pacaran_ duluan ketimbang Bokuto, laki-laki itu justru lebih sering pasang muka seram karena galau. Hanya di depan Bokuto, tentu saja. Di depan sang kekasih mana mungkin Kuroo menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang sungguh tidak _jentel_.

Bokuto mengenal Kuroo dengan begitu baik, bahkan mendengarnya masturbasi di kamar mandi saja dia sering— _tapi dia tidak mau ikutan, takutnya kelepasan_. Namun, pada suatu hari yang cerah, Kuroo pulang ke kosan mereka dengan wajah kusut yang jauh lebih menyeramkan ketimbang biasanya. Bokuto baru sekali ini melihat ekspresi Kuroo yang separah ini.

"To—" Kuroo membuka suara, bersamaan dengan tas kuliah yang dihempaskannya ke lantai secara kasar. "Anjir nggak ... gue diputusin, kampret."

Persetan dengan muka Kuroo yang menahan tangis najis, reaksi Bokuto—sebagai sahabat sejati yang baik—sudah pasti, senyum lebar meminta _ditabok_ , kemudian membuka suara sebagai pemanis, "Tsukki pinter juga, ya."

"Maksud lo apa, hah?!"

"Ya, ngapain kepala ayam mesum kayak elo dipacarin, nyet."

"Anjir."

Kuroo lelah, niatnya langsung pulang—selepas mendapat pernyataan menyakitkan telak dari orang yang sudah memenuhi hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu itu—adalah untuk menenangkan diri, bukan menambah nyeri bertubi-tubi. Demi kerang ajaib, _gusti_ , kenapa cobaan ini begitu berat. Padahal cita-cita Kuroo begitu sederhana; ingin suatu saat ketika dia pulang bekerja, Tsukishima Kei yang menyambutnya di rumah dengan senyuman menggoda, kemudian mengucapkan, 'Mau makan dulu? Atau mandi? Atau ... _aku_?' seperti di film-film _anu_.

Bokuto yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah (ini tumben), mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena Kuroo terus mengeluarkan aura negatif dan sedikit-sedikit lirik-lirik manja haus perhatian dari si kawan terbaiknya ini. Biasanya Kuroo dibelikan nasi kotak gratis saja akan kembali baikan, tapi berhubung dompet Bokuto setipis jaring bola voli karena kemarinan mentraktir Akaashi Keiji makan di _cafe_ , alhasil Bokuto tidak punya pilihan lain dengan mengeluarkan simpati bujuk rayu. Bergeser duduknya mendekati Kuroo, ditepuk-tepuk punggungnya pelan. "Jangan sedih _sayang_ , kan ada aku."

Kuroo terkejut, tapi kemudian membalas tatapannya penuh haru, "Makasih, _sayang_."

Ini sering terjadi, pernah mereka sok romantis begini di depan ibu kos dan si ibu yang sudah berumur pun di bawa ke rumah sakit karena menderita syok.

"Udah, lupakan si Tsukki, masih banyak manusia buta di luar sana yang mungkin mau terima lo."

"Lo ngomongnya seolah gue mantan preman cabul, anjir," Kuroo membalas, kemudian memamerkan senyuman lebar mirip kucing yang menyebalkan. "Lo sendiri gimana, hah? Demen si Akaashi dari jaman SMA, sampe sekarang nggak kesampaian. Tembak makanya, broh."

Tersenyum bangga, Bokuto segera membuka suara, "Gue penuh prinsip, nggak kayak lo. Gue bakal langsung melamar Akaashi nanti, pakai cincin berlian dan paket bulan madu di Pulau Lombok, nggak cuma modal nyengir ambigu kayak lo, hohoho~"

"Alaah ... diem, lo," Kuroo membalas santai. "Kalau lo niat beli cincin berlian, sekarang lo harusnya lebih rajin belajar biar sukses, bukannya malah nyontek tugas dari Akaashi atau cuma bisa nangis-nangis ngejar dosen," katanya, sungguh kejam dan menembus _kokoro_ Bokuto yang terdalam. "Dari yang gue lihat selama ini lo tuh sebenarnya terjebak di zona _friendzone_ , tahu."

Mendengarnya, Bokuto begitu kesal karena Kuroo banyak benarnya tapi dia gengsi mengaku kalah. Padahal setiap malam, dia sudah berdoa; _Jika Akaashi memang jodohnya, dekatkanlah. Kalau bukan jodohnya, jodohkanlah._

"Akaashi juga tipe-tipe bikin gemes, ya," celoteh Kuroo. "Lo harusnya sadar diri berani-beraninya _ngebet_ dia—"

"Diem lo, UKE!"

Seruan Bokuto tidak terlalu keras, tapi begitu tajam hingga harga diri Kuroo yang mengaku dirinya _seme_ ini terinjak-injak terhempaskan di atas tanah. "Siapa lo sebut _uke_ , hah?!" katanya, _sewot_ sekali hingga setetes air liur mengenai kertas tugas Bokuto. "Lo aja lebih _uke_ dari gue!"

"Gue lebih _seme_! _Anu_ lo lebih mungil dari gue!"

"Lo pernah liat aja kagak!"

"Kagak, sih ...," Bokuto mengambil jeda sejenak. "Tapi waktu sempak kita ketuker, punya lo kerasa sempit banget di gue."

"Itu sengaja gue ambil ukuran pas-pasan, tahu."

"Lo nyiksa diri sendiri apa gimana, Kuroo?"

Kuroo menyengir, "Biar seksi."

"Taik."

Hening selama beberapa detik, di mana Kuroo tiba-tiba teringat lagi dengan sumber kegundahan hatinya sekian menit ke belakang.

"To, bantuin gue—"

Mendengarnya, Bokuto tersenyum bangga, alisnya naik secara kentara, "Hohoho, lo mohon sama gue, ya. Gue gitu."

"Lo mau, kagak?!"

"Bantuin ngapain?!"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Kuroo memasang ekspresi serius. Melihatnya, Bokuto jadi _dag-dig-dug_. Jangan tanya kenapa.

Kemudian, kedua tangan Kuroo naik, menaruhnya di bahu sang sobat. "Hei ... pacaran, yuk."

Bokuto membuka matanya selebar angka nol di lembar kuis harian, kemudian beberapa detik cukup untuknya mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum berseru, "OGAH, NJIR!" katanya. "Lo jangan kayak jomblo haus belaian, kampret!"

"Bukan gitu ... gue mau bikin Tsukki _panas_ lihat kita."

"Dari pada _panas_ , kayaknya Tsukki bakal muntah, atau ngetawain puas."

Kuroo bergeming sejenak, kemudian dia membalas, "Iyasih," gumamnya. "Lagian kalau beneran dicobain, ntar lo jatuh cinta sama gue lagi."

"Gue mendingan jadi suami muda dosen dari pada harus jatuh cinta sama lo."

"Alah jangan _denial_!"

"Heh, sampai Monas karatan juga gue nggak bakal mengkhianati Akaashi, hohohoh~"

Kuroo sempat ingin kembali membuka mulutnya, sebelum akhirnya bunyi dering ponsel tanda adanya panggilan masuk terdengar memecah suasana. Kuroo segera mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Melihat nama si dia yang dicinta terpampang jelas di atas layar ponsel, kedua matanya berbinar-binar penuh bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran.

Tanpa menunggu apapun, telepon diangkatnya secepat dosen mencoret-coret skripsi, "Halo, Tsukki?"

"..." Kuroo bisa mendengar suara-suara samar dari ponsel di seberang, tapi lawan bicaranya tidak sama sekali mengeluarkan suara.

"Tsukki?"

"..." Tetap hening.

"Tsukki? Tsukki!"

"..." Hanya terdengar hembusan napas samar yang tidak teratur.

Segera menutup ponsel, Kuroo tiba-tiba tampak berwajah serius dan dia tampak ganteng meskipun Bokuto pikir dia sendiri masih lebih ganteng. "Gue harus pergi, ketemu Tsukki, _sekarang_."

"Mau ngapain?"

"Jelas, 'kan? Tadi itu dia minta balikkan!" katanya, penuh percaya diri dan rona kebahagiaan.

Mendengarnya, Bokuto membalas agak sewot, "Balikan apaan? Tadi juga dia nggak ngomong apa-apa malah diem. Lo mulai makin bego, ya."

Tidak langsung menjawab, Kuroo menaruh sebelah tangannya di bahu Bokuto, memasang muka sok _jentel_. "Dia memang nggak ngomong apa-apa, tapi gue denger napasnya yang beda," katanya. "Itu namanya _tsundere_ , broh," katanya, penuh percaya diri padahal belum tentu benar. "Dia mau ngajak balikan, tapi begitu denger suara gue langsung gugup. Manis banget, ya."

Bokuto terdiam sejenak, agak dongkol, "Terserah lo, dah," katanya. Kemudian ditepuk-tepuknya punggung Kuro agak keras. "Semangat broh, ngejar cinta elo sampe pelaminan!"

Kuroo nyengir, "Iya dong! Lo juga jangan diem aja, keburu Akaashi diembat duda mapan kaya raya."

"Hoo~ gue nggak akan kalah, dong!"

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Coretan iseng di sore hari :") Astaga, saya tahu ini ooc banget, tapi entah kenapa ngetiknya mengalir begitu saja hanjaaayyy :""") Udah lama rasanya nggak mengetik humor, jadi kangen berbahasa preman kayak begini /njir/ maapkan saya dengan begitu nistanya fanfik ini :'3

Oke, sekian dari saya, kritik dan sarannya jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak _review_ kawan-kawan, terima kasih banyak ya!


End file.
